1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable device, and in particular to a device containing a combination of independently operated electrical services including electrical outlets for acting as an electrical extension, a light source and a fan to provide air circulation.
2. Disclosure Statement
U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,572, issued Jan. 15, 1952, to Tulk, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,316, issued Oct. 20, 1959, to Prohacka et al, disclose portable electric fans each of which contains an electric light attachment. The portable combination fan and light devices disclosed by these patents comprise conventional rotating prop fans which cannot be adjusted relative to the frame of the device to control the direction of air flow. These combination devices also lack electrical power outlets and thereby cannot act as a source of power for electrically driven tools in remote locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,912,195, issued Nov. 10, 1959, to Austin, discloses a support structure for a blower housing comprising means to adjust and change the direction of the output of the blower. The support structure disclosed in this patent is not for a combination device, nor does it appear that the blower housing can be adjusted in all positions ranging from horizontal to vertical. U.S. Pat. No. 2,133,985, issued Oct. 25, 1938, to Green, relates to electric fans and particularly to those in which the motor and fan oscillate back and forth laterally. This patent utilizes a flexible cord which electrically connects the swaying fan with the electric motor.